Satellite systems are economical for use as a broadcast mechanism. As such, satellite broadcast of signals adapted for reception by mobile devices receivers such as those conforming to Long Term Evolution (LTE) and other wireless standards is appropriate. Unfortunately, satellite signals are susceptible to data loss due to long shadowing in which a signal is blocked by a bridge, building or other structure. Thus, when used to broadcast within the context of mobile applications, signal loss due to long shadowing may degrade the quality of user experience.